car wash
by mai joey forever
Summary: the gang has to raise money for charity as a school prodect. pairings maijoey


**CAR-WASH**

A short fic on the gang having to raise money for charity as a school project.(i do not own yu-gi-oh)

JOEY: "Okay what are we going to do? We need to raise more money than Kabia so we got to think on this."

TRISTAN: "That is impossible how are we supposed to beat him? He has more money under is couch cushions than we have all together."

TEA: "We just need to think of something no one else is doing"

YUGI: "Well I think raising more money than Kabia is out of the question agreed."

EVERYONE: "Yeah"

YUGI: "Also, NO destroying kabia's project, I'm looking in your direction Joey, NO stealing Kabia's money he raised, I'm looking in your direction Joey and NO plans on keeping Kabia from school and I'm still looking in your direction Joey".

JOEY: "Yugi, you'd swear I already have a plan made out I'm hurt". (Sniff)

YUGI: "Oh, I'm sorry Joey"

JOEY: "its okay I forgive yah" Joey then turns around to Tristan and whispers "burn the plans".

TEA: "You know we should do one of those lemonade stalls".

TRISTAN: "YEAH, that would be a great idea, if we where SIX!!!!"

TEA: "Calm down, it was only an idea and I don't see you with any bright ideas".

TRISTAN: "Actually Tea I have an idea I think we should open one of those kissing stalls but of course we raise the price on my boot as naturally enough more girls will be at my boot so we get a bigger profit".

JOEY: "you know I agree with Tristan but we should lower Tristan's price to let me see 0".

TEA: "Well if we do make one of those stalls the school can expect nothing from us, what do you think yugi? You've been pretty quite."

YUGI: "Well maybe we should open a small car wash???"

JOEY: "Now that's the best idea we had so far, just look at the cars around here they all need a good wash around here and I already know your first customer it's going to be Tristan."

TRISTAN: "WHAT, what's wrong with my motorbike.

JOEY: "Oo so it is a motorbike and I taught it was just a big ball of dirt that you shaped into a bike".

YUGI: "Okay all we need to do is make a few posters saying when it's on"

Yami (what is a car wash???)

YUGI (Well it's where you wash cars?)

YAMI (sounds like slavery)

YUGI (No it'll be fun just wait and see)

YAMI (Well I'm not helping)

3 DAYS LATER…………

JOEY: "Guy's finally for a minute there I taught you weren't coming".

TEA: "Don't be foolish".

JOEY: "Yugi did you bring the buckets and Tristan did you bring the stereo".

BOTH: "YEPH".

TRISTAN: "But why did I have to bring a stereo??"

JOEY: "Just to listen to music, what else is a stereo made for".

The day went pretty slow they only washed three cars including Tristan's motorbike. But then a blue car pulled in it was Mai.

MAI: "Hi guys, how's it been?"

JOEY: "Bad until now its great to see you again, so why are you here".

MAI: "Well I read one of your posters I taught I just had to come and I missed you a lot, so do you need a car to wash?"

JOEY: "But Mai your car is spotless?"

MAI: "No I think there is a spot on the car". And just then Mai took out her lipstick and marked the front of the car with the smallest dot you had ever seen and then she said "I'll give you double if you clean it".

MAI: "So it's been slow, well I think I have an idea, you see all the time on TV, celebrity's singing to raise money for charity it's going to be the same here".

JOEY: "But we don't know any celebrity's".

MAI: "I don't mean you have to have a celebrity you just need to make this place more fun that's all". "Okay Joey and Tristan I have an idea take off your jackets". Just as soon as the boys did this Mai flung a bucket of water on them by doing this you could see every muscle on their body.

JOEY & TRISTAN: "What did you do that for its bloody freezing".

MAI: "Very sexy now this will bring the girls running well it would bring me running." This made Joey and Tristan blush.

MAI: "Okay Tea now it's our turn to look sexy."

TEA: "Your not going to throw water on me are you".

MAI: "Nah I just want you to higher your skirt and show a bit more cleavage." Just as soon as Tea did this Mai took off her jacket and untighted her blouse and highered her skirt.

MAI: "Now what boy couldn't refuse". This was so true as Joey was staring at Mai with his mouth wide open."

MAI: "But now all we need is a little entertainment, yugi I'm going to need your help for this I need you to go gather some microphones".

TRISTAN: "Why doesn't Yugi get to be a sex symbol".

MAI: "Well if he wants to I just taught he mighten have wanted to, do you want to pull in all the ladies believe you me they could get a lot more women with your help".

YUGI: "No thanks".

The next thing they knew yugi was back with the microphones.

MAI: "alright this is the plan me and Tea are going to entertain and Tristan and Joey you two try and look like your sweating girls love that and yugi you are in charge of the money and the hose its up to you to know when to wet people, this is important if you wet them at the wrong time you could really piss them off." "Alright let's get started".

Yugi then went over to the stereo stuck in the c.d put the volume up full blast and just got ready.

MAI: "okay Tea do you want to sing lead or back or you could sing back and dance I bet that would start off the fun."

TEA: "I'll sing back I love dancing to this song".

Joey was thinking to himself thinking about how wonderful Mai was and how gorgeous she was he was even going to say that she didn't have to change one bit of her to look more sexy and then he was snapped out of his taughts from the song about to start better do what Mai told me to do look sweaty.

MAI started to sing:

Ooh, do do do do do do do

Car wash car wash

Ooh do do do do do do do

Car wash car wash

This made Joey smile she had taught of everything to make this go well and she had already started to draw the men they could just be driving by and they would just come in, wait should I be jealous????

And Tea was doing great she had men coming in dancing with her this was going to be great and wait a minute where those girls fanning them selves just because I looked like I was sweating oh my god they better stay away from they look like wild animals just about to pounce I gave a look up to Mai and she gave me a wink that just made me blush. Back to Mai's singing

You might not ever get rich, ha

Let me tell you its better than digging a ditch

There ain't no telling who might meet

A movie star or maybe a common thief

Now the crowd was massive everyone was singing and dancing and people were giving us money even if they didn't have a car actually now that I think about we weren't washing any cars, this was the perfect time for yugi to turn on the hose but he was to busying getting chatted up by a few girls from our school Mai seen this so she made her way to the hose to turn it on while still singing I taught it would be best if I went with her there would be some gang of men after her, when I walked up to her she started dancing around me while singer and still making her way to the tap, this girl could do anything.

Working at the car wash (oh oh yeah yeah)

at the car was yeah (ooh yeah yeah)

At the car wash (sing it with me now)

Working at the car wash yeah

(Oh, oh)

Come summer the work gets kind of hard

This aint no place if you're planning on being a star

Let me tell you it's always cool

And the boss don't mind if you're acting like a fool

Then Mai turned on the hose and it seemed that it got mixed with foam, so foam and bubbles where flying every where it was to much I was so happy I scooped up Mai and twirled her around Tea seen this so see started to sing just as soon as I stopped twirling Mai around I was abit dizzy so I fell to the ground and Mai landed on top of me , I went and wiped some foam that was on her cheek which was pretty useless as her whole body was covered in foam, then me and Mai seemed to block out the noise that was around us and the people who where jumping all around us and we got closer closer until our noses where nearly tipping and then we just pushed ourselves forward and had a romantic kiss after what seemed to be a life-time we just stared into each others eyes and had a few other pecks before we got up. This was the best day of my life even Kabia turned up to see what was happening so he might have the most money in for the charity but a least people would be talking about this for a few weeks and I couldn't really keep my attention on Kabia when I had the most gorgeous person right in front of me. Then everyone just started to sing:

Working at the carwash (oh oh, yeah yeah)

At the carwash, yeah (ooh)

At the carwash (ow said now come and work it with me now, yeah)

Working at the carwash

Said said said sing

(Work and work)

Well those cars never stop coming

(Work and work)

Keep those rags and machines humming

(Work and work)

My fingers to the bone

(Work and work)

Keep on and can't wait till its time to go home

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill up and you don't have to pay

Hey, get your car washed today

Fill it up, right away

At this time some other girls had start singing they where those girls who where in gangs and rapped this went well with Mai's singing and it seemed that the girls loved me more when I took off my shirt to tell you the truth the shirt was really annoying me it was really heavy and cold it seemed that Tristan had the same idea as me as he followed me in pursuit now we had foam and girls on top of us, Tristan seemed to enjoy himself but these girls where like wild animals I'm surprised they didn't tear us apart.

Working at the carwash (ohhh, yeah) Work at the car wash

Sharks in the water make their jaws lock

When I'm swim through the grim, I'm to hot

Y'all can make y'all bets

Y'all small tuna fish, I'm one big catch

Sharks lair, bow down playa

Cause this right here will be your worst nightmare (nightmare)

Work that work that pop back hurt that

Turn this up and bang it all up in the surface

(work work)

9 to 5 I got to keep that fat stack coming

(Work and work)

No matter how big the shark is, the right keep on running

(Work and work)

Washing cars ain't no place to be a superstar man

(Work and work)

That's why I work, and work,

Working at that carwash (ohhh, yeah)

At the car wash, yeah (come on work, baby work it, say now)

At the car wash (aahh)

Working at the car wash, yeah

So come on, come on, come on, come on, come on

Ooh, do do do do do do, na na na ah, ooh

(Now keep it coming)

Ooh do do do do do (woo, so), na na na ah, ooh

(You may not ever get rich, but hey)

Hey, get your car washed today (hey)

Hey get your car washed today

Hey get your car washed today.

(end of song FINALLY)

AT THE END OF THE DAY…………

The whole gang where now sitting on the soaking wet ground which didn't really matter as they where all soaking wet anyway.

YUGI: "WE HAVE OVER 2,000 HERE"

TEA: "Really whoa that's a lot of money"

TRISTAN: "yeah and with didn't even wash any cars ha ha ha"

YUGI: "yeah it was like we opened a night club than a carwash"

JOEY: "and it's all thanks to Mai"

MAI: "Nah I didn't do much all I did was push you in the right direction that's all"

TRISTAN: "Whoa I got like ten phone numbers cool, how many did the rest of get"

YUGI: "I got 12"

TEA: "I lost count"

TRISTAN: "Dude where are all yours, what no one would have ya".

JOEY: "No I didn't need them I have the prefect girl all ready". And with that Joey pulled Mai over on top of him and had a romantic kiss.

THE END.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it I guess it was'nt that short after all, for the girls who wouldn't have went to that carwash with Joeys top of and him soaking wet.

Please review


End file.
